


your love's a fucking drag (and I need it so bad)

by sarissa



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarissa/pseuds/sarissa
Summary: Anyone who met the two of them used to say they could have an entire conversation just by looking at each other and for a while Alaska thought they lost that.Lately, she wasn’t so sure.





	your love's a fucking drag (and I need it so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco. I think Brendon Urie would be proud that I use one of his songs for a Drag Race fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also my first fic in the fandom. Yay?

Alaska put down the glue stick in her hand as she said “I can’t believe she actually said that!” with her trademark slow voice.

  
“What, I’m not gonna lie to you.” replied Sharon from the mirror. It’s been a while since the last time they shared a dressing room and get ready together. The small room had lit up mirrors each side and they were sitting back to back, only catching glampses of each other through the mirror.

  
They were an hour into painting and still had a long way to go. The sound of hair dryer was off and Alaska was finally finished with her brows when Sharon looked paler than the friendly ghost Casper. They both missed this, even though none of them would accept it in a million years. Alaska smiled when she saw the faces the blonde made without realizing as she tried to wear her gray contacts.

  
“What?” Sharon asked when she saw her, but Alaska shook her head as she literally beat her face with the sponge.  
Half an hour passed and they were near to the finishing line.

  
“You know what, fuck this shit.” Sharon said as she threw the slim brush in her hand to the table. She always hated doing her eyebrows and now it was especially hard when her hands were shaking. This was bullshit, she’d been close to Alaska for many times since their very famous break-up but she didn’t know what change this time.

  
“Where are you going?” Alaska asked when she got up and went to her coat that was hanging on the back of the door. She watched Sharon taking out a half pack and a lighter, then opening the window. The blonde queen jumped to the metal fire escape and sat on a step.

  
Alaska was intrigued by the scene in front of her. She, too, stood up and got closer to the window and leaned to the wall.

  
“Does Chad know this?” She pointed with her head. Sharon rolled her eyes as she took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke to her direction. Anyone who met the two of them used to say they could have an entire conversation just by looking at each other and for a while Alaska thought they lost that. Lately, she wasn’t so sure, some of the dynamics changed between them she could feel it.

  
“I thought you quitted.” she especially dragged the words. Sharon didn’t mind that, she got used to the way she talk long time ago.

  
Sharon shrugged as she took another drag and flicked off the ashes. “I couldn’t.”

  
“You’re usually good at quitting things.” Alaska said in a beat. She didn’t want to come off that mean, she really didn’t but resentment had its way to sneaking in.  
The other queen froze for a second but then slowly laughed. “You know you’re worse than nicotine, right?”

  
“Exactly, if you can do one,” Alaska raised her a perfectly drawn eyebrow. “you can do the other, too.” She turned her back with an attempt of a dramatic exit and left Sharon on her own but her ears were buzzing when she sat down. It was barely a whisper but Alaska heard Sharon very clearly.

  
“I was never good at quitting.”


End file.
